


I Missed You

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amused Mick, Barry wants to cuddle....a lot, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len is back in town after a week and Barry doesn't want to let go of him....literally.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Three hours twenty six minutes and fifty five seconds

Fifty six seconds...

Len looked down at the face that was currently pressed tightly to his chest and long slender hands wrapped around his waist

Three hours and twenty seven minutes

Len was enjoying, infact loving his lover's company and the heat felt really nice to his cold body but now it was worrying him because Barry hadn't let go of him for...

Three hours and twenty eight minutes...

Len wondered if something bad had happened during one week he was gone out of central city. He had arrived late evening immediately texting Barry that he was back in town. Len hadn't even pocketed his cell when there was a whoosh of air and he was pushed on the couch by Barry who was wearing his favourite red T-shirt and loose pyjamas

They haven't moved since then...

Len slowly ran his hands on Barry's back "Scarlet?" Barry didn't move from his place and hummed "Hmm?" 

"Did something happen?"

"What?" 

"At the labs?" 

"No" 

"With team flash?" 

"No" 

"Meta?"

"No"

"Detective said you anything?"

"Joe knows about us" 

Len narrowed his eyes when a thought crossed his mind "Someone at precinct is bothering you? Just say the name. I'll...." 

Barry shook his head, a small giggle passing through his lips "I love you" 

"I love you too but that doesn't explain why you're acting as a koala bear" Len tried to pull Barry off him so he could see his expression but the boy made a protesting sound "Can't I just hug my boyfriend whom I haven't seen for a week?" 

"We're hugging for three hours and twenty nine minutes and thirteen seconds"

"I want more" Barry rubbed his face on Len's chest, adjusting himself more comfortably

"If you keep rubbing your face on my parka, you'll tear the material" 

"I'll buy you a new one" 

"I like this one"

"And I love you" 

Len sighed and tried again "I have to shower"

"You smell good" 

"How about I make you something"

"I've calorie bars in my pocket"

Len rolled his eyes letting his head fall back on the couch. Yes he missed Barry very much and couldn't wait to get him to bed but right now it seemed the boy was adamant about leaving the damn couch. And now he was starting to feel hot. Everytime he tried to loosen some grip on him, Barry would press himself further "Don't wanna...move" he yawned

"I can see that" Len mocked half heartedly

"Don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I missed you..(yawn) so muuwach" 

"Seriously Barry, tell me what's botheri..." Len stopped talking when Barry's hands loosened and went slack against him. His face relaxed and body grew heavier on Len as sleep claimed him. Len smiled shaking his head fondly. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe Barry was just being a cuddle whore since they hadn't seen each other in a week. To be honest he would give up the whole world to stay like this forever. He placed a soft kiss on Barry's head "Good night Scarlet" 

The front door slowly unlocked and Len saw his best friend Mick walk in with fresh cans of beer and food. The pyro halted his steps with a raised eyebrow followed by a scoff. He opened his mouth to comment on Romeo and Juliet pair "So you two...."

Len raised a warning finger "Not. A. Word"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
